The Scouts Betrayal
by MagicGirl10
Summary: (Sorry I have to stop this story my heart just isn't in it any more as I read in some of my reviews. I am sorry! ) What if the scouts never really knew the real Serena they only saw a act.{Andrew Serena }
1. Default Chapter

The Scouts Betrayal  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I am Sooooo late, why didn't anyone wake me up" Serena yelled as she raced off to school.  
  
This was a normal day for Serena Moone (AN:I changed her last name because forgot how to spell the japaness verson.) wake up late, get to school late, have detention, fail a test, and get yelled at by everyone her friends, her teachers, and her family. But nothing is what it seems.  
  
Serena Moone is Sailor Moon the champion of love and justise, and princess Serenity of the moon kindom, but even with this secert she is still considered a ditz, a klutes, and a crybaby even to her fellow scouts and boyfriend Darian aka Tuxedo Mask. But do they really know Serena? Well lets find out.  
  
( Serena's school, detention room, 3:30 pm,)  
  
Very good Serena another A on your math test, Oh! and hears your real report card. Said Miss.H. Serenas teacher.Thank you again Miss.H. see you tommorow. Serena wait! I must ask you why you put on this act you are extermly smart even better then Amy, but yet you act as if you could never get pass even if you life depended on it. You are in gread nine but you are doing work a collage student would have trouble with.Why are you hideing your gift.said Miss H. Because a long time ago before I moved to Tokyo I did show who I really was but kids got jelous of me and one day... well they let me now after they were done with me I had to stay in the hopitle for a month before the doctors let me go. My family desided it would be best if we moved away and for me to get a new start. Thats why I act like this so I won't get beaten up again because I smart.Oh Serena I'm so sorry I didn't know. Its OK Miss.H. not much people do. And with that Serena left.  
  
(AN: That really didn't happen it is just a lie Serena made up the real reson she is really smart is because she is princess Serenity she was schooled by the smartest people in the silver millinium and Serena has rememderd everything from her past life but has kept it a seceret even from the scouts except Sailor Pluto who saw through the time gate.Now back to the story)  
  
Well here goes another session of yell at Serena" Serena thought to herself as she climed up the stairs to the temple a half a hour late.  
  
Mean while at the temple:  
  
Where is that meatball head? Raye asked for the hundeth time. I told you the frist time you said that that she got a detention again,Amy ansered What kind of leader is late for everything I say we kick her out, Raye snapped  
  
You can't do that if you kick Serena out we won't be able the defeat the nagavares. Luna said What if we take the silver crystal from her, Raye asked I don't know nowone has ever tried to steal the silver crystal before.Luna said  
  
I can't beleive you guys Serena is our friend how can you guys turn your backs on her? Lita yelled  
  
I guess your right she our friend and princess. Raye sighed in defeat.  
  
Soon after that Serena walked in. Hay guys sorry I'm late had a detention, Serena expained When are you going to be more responsable Serena you are sailor moon leader of the sailor scouts now grow up!! Raye yelled Raye I said I was sorry so leave me alone!!Serena yelled back Well you are just......... SHUT UP and start the meeting!! Amy yelled Everyone was shocked Amy never yelled except in battle. Soon everyone was quiet and they begain the meeting.  
  
(AN: Serena's room, 11:30. pm)  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!  
  
Serena here what is it? Serena asked tiredly over her communicater.  
  
About time! Serena there is monstar at the park and we need our help get over here fast! Sailor Mars yelled through the communicater.  
  
I'm on my way Serena out.said Serena  
  
Moon Crystal Power!!!  
  
When the transformtion ended Serena was on more and Sailor Moon stood in her place. Sailor Moon ran down the streets as fast as she could but the park was across town and it was takeing a while to get there. So Sailor Moon cut through an ally way she had no idea she was being followed.  
  
In the ally a monstar hid in the darkness waiting for Sailor Moon to get closer, she was just a few feet away when it jumped in front of her bocking her path and fired a few shots at her.  
  
Sailor moon luckly saw the monstar in time and avoided the shots with her cat like agilitly she learned when she was 8 years old.  
  
Fancey moves Sailor moon but I wouldn't get to coacky said the monstar.  
  
Huh! I'm not the one who is being coacky you are.  
  
Moon Light Inferno! Sailor Moon screamed.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHGGG!!!!! the monster screamed in pain but it wasn't enougph  
kill it.  
  
You little moon brat you will pay for that the monster yelled  
  
Nega Blast!! the monstar screamed.  
  
The blast of energy herld its way to Sailor Moon, she almost got out fo its way but it got  
her on the foot breaking her ankle.  
  
Sailor Moon bit her lip in pain fighting not to scream but a small cry escaped her mouth.  
  
Awa did that hurt Sailor Moon the monster said teasing her.  
  
Not as much as this is going to hurt you.Sailor Moon yelled back.  
  
Lunar Eclipes! Sailor Moon shouted  
  
A huge energy ball filled Sailor Moons hands when it was at full strength she released it.  
The monster tried to move out of the way but to energy ball followed it and when the attack  
hit a huge exposion erupted pushing eveything that was near away, Sailor Moon included.  
  
As the shock wave hit Sailor Moon she was slamed into a brick wall. Sailor Moon fouht to stay awake when she must be really late for the battle at the park so she limped the rest of the way to the park.while trying to contact the scouts but found that her communicater was smashed to bits during the fight.  
  
{ Mean While at the park}  
  
Where the hell is Sailor Moon? ask Sailor Jupiter  
  
I don't know I called her a hour ago she have been here by now. Sailor Mars yelled as she  
blasted ugly monster infront of her.  
  
She better have dam good explaintion. said Sailor Jupiture.  
  
Jupiter look out! Mars yelled as the monster shot an attack at her fellow scout but it was to  
late she was hit knocked out cold.  
  
Mars went to go an help her fallen friend but she didn't realize the monster was comeing right  
for her until she heard:  
  
Moon Septer Activation!!  
  
Sailor Moon appered from the shadows Septer in hand as the monster turned into moon dust.  
Sailor Moon sighed she knew she was in for it she could see the look in Mars eyes you could  
tell she was blazeing mad.  
  
WHERE IN HELL WERE YOU!!! Mars screamed  
Mars I'm sorry I got ...........  
No I don't want to here it you prodably went back to sleep!!! Mars interupted.  
No why won't you listen I was....  
No Sailor Moon I have had it leave now you are no longer apart of the Sailor Scouts. said  
Mars.Does everyone think this. Moon asked . By now everyone was awake and nodding  
their heads yes.  
  
Tuxedo mask are you in this as well? Moon asked  
He didn't even say anything he just walked away but then stopped and wispered " it is over  
Serena". And with that he left.  
Fine if thats the way you want it here is my damed locket but don't bother useing it  
none of you are able to make use of it sence our not from the moon and don't bother useing Rini  
she won't beable to handl another Crystal but then she well never exsit now that Darian  
betrayed me.Serena said in a said cold tone.  
  
After that Serena left with her heart brokon by five different people.  
  
( In the negaverse)  
  
Everything is going according to plan my lord said a voice  
Very well make sure it stays like that. said a man on a throne  
Yes my lord as you wish. said the voice 


	2. Silver Rose

Chapter 2  
  
When Serena got home that night her parents yelled and yelled at her for failing another (fake) test they didn't even notice Serenas red puffy eyes from crying when she walked in the door.  
  
Serena never even herd her parents yelling at her for she was still in shock from what happend a half a hour ago. Voices still filled her mind ( its over Serena) ( you are no longer the leader of the sailor scouts) Then her fathers voice broke through her thoughts. Serena either you start acting more responsable and follow the rules of this house or you can't live here anymore said her father . Serenas father was 100% sure that Serena would see his reasoning but the reaspones he got was the exact oppisite. Then I'll go pack said Serena as she limped up the stairs. Her parents were speachless that was the last thing the expacted Serena to do.  
  
When Serena walked into her room Luna came up to her and said " What were you thingking leaveing the scouts to fight for them selves, you know they can't kill a monster without you where were you asked Luna. I was ambushed by a monster on the way to the park if you don't beleave me hears my brokon ankle to prove it said Serena pointing to her swelled up ankle. Do you know how hard it is to run down the streets with a brokon ankle? Do you know how hard it is to handle being betrayed by your best friends, boyfriend and your own parents all in the same day!?yelled Serena. Serena why didn't you tell them what happened asked Luna. I tried Luna they wouldn't let me everyone time I try and tell them Raye kept on interupting me saying I probably went back to sleep said Serena. What about your communicator to contact the scout to tell them why you were running late asked Luna. It got smashed during the fight said Serena. Last question why are you packing?asked Luna.Because my parents kicked me out replied Serena.What! How did that happen? asked Luna. Luna no more quetions please! whined Serena I have had really bad day.  
  
Serena packed her stuff and was ready to leave but before she left she wrote three letters one for the scouts, one for her family and one for Darian. Luna came with her mad as hell that the scouts would actcually do this. The only personal item Serena brong with her was a sliver rose that when it was in moon light it shimered like crystal.  
  
(AN: Serena healed her brokon ankle before she lefted that night just in case  
you were wondering about that)  
  
Serena walked the rest of the night unil she came to the outskirts of town and entered a area that was surronded by trees with a clearing in the center "not bad" she said. Luna on the other hand didn't have a clue what Serena was talking about were they going to live in this little clearing? Then Serena took out the silver rose and held it up infront of her and closed her eyes not long after that her cresent moon flared up on her fore head and the silver rose begain to glow. Luna was in surprise she had never seen Serena do this before she didn't even now she was capable yet, Lunas surprise got bigger when she saw a light forming in front of her the light got brighter and brighter when it finally stopped and the light got dimmer Luna gasped for what she saw infront of her. I was a house it was stunning with silver and white painted walls, a white rose garden in front yard and on top of the front door in gold letters said the Moon Light Manor.  
  
The next morning Serenas mom walked up to Serenas room she and Serenas father didn't beleave Serena would acturally move out and also desided they were a little hard on her last night. When she opened the door to Serenas room nobody was in there all of Serenas drows were empty and there was a paper on the bed. She picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear mom dad and Sammy,  
  
If you are reading this now I'm long gone and we will most likely won't see each other again. But there are lot of things you don't know about me and you probablely wouldn't beleave me even if I told you. Oh ! I almost forgot with this letter is a report card you can look at it if you want but I warn you as soon as you look at it you will see the Serena you know was just an act don't bothor asking why it is for reasons I am not allowd to tell you.  
  
P.S. I brought Luna with me.  
Love  
Serena. 


	3. Moon Light Maiden

Chapter 3  
  
When Raye got up that morning she felt a little guity for kicking Serena out but hay who would want a kluts for a leader. Raye did her morning chores when she saw a letter on the front porch she picked it up and saw it was addrest the Sailor Scouts and since she was the leader of the Scouts now she opened the letter and it read.  
  
Dear Scouts,  
  
Luna and I are out of your life forever. If you would have given me a chance to explaine I would have told you I was ambushed by a very strong monster on the way to the park and during the fight it broke my ankle. I managed to defeat it alone, let see one of you beat one without me.  
  
P.S. I'm not at my parents house so bother looking for me.  
  
Yours, Serena  
  
Right now Raye couldn't care less. Serena was now out of her life and she wouldn't have to protect the crybaby anymore.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
At the same time Darian was now reading his letter he found and lets just say it was unexspected.It read:  
  
Dear Darian,  
  
You have brokon my heart for the last time and now that no one can interupt me I was late for the fight because I was attacted by a monster and it broke my ankle. You couldn't give me the time of day to even explaine. I have put the star locket in with this envelope and also here is your ring I no longer need them. Goodbye forever enjoy your lonely life.  
  
P.S. I have cut our link to us so don't bother useing it.  
  
From, Serena  
  
What? what about our bright future? Serena I'm so sorry. Why why did I walk away it my fault it my fault. Darian kept saying that unil he fell asleep that night his eyes filled with guilt and lonelyness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
( At moon light manor)  
  
Luna was just wakeing up that morning and she realized that Serena was already up. Luna looked up a the clook it was only 6:30 so Luna walked out of the room and thought where Serena would be she qickly thought of the kitchen but when she got there it was empty, the next place she went was the game room but again nothing. Luna look in nearly every room in the house she was beggening to thingk maybe Serena wasn't even in the house but then she saw a door in the back of the hallway was cracked opened on the door in big black letters said The Silver Moon Computer Room. Luna thought most likely Serena wouldn't be in there but hay it was worth a shot. She went over the door and pushed it opened, when Luna walked in she couldn't beleave her eyes there in the middle of the room was Serena programing a HUGE super computer. Serena what are you doing? asked Luna. I'm programing a sheild into the computer so Amys mini computer can't find the house said Serena. But Serena at your parents houes you couldn't even program a VCR, leave out a computer said Luna.Luna I hate to tell you this but the person you and the scouts have been getting to know over the last year was a act, the real me is smarter then Amy I'm doing work that is far above any human becaues I rememder everything from the silver millennium said Serena. Serena why didn't you show the real you? asked Luna. Queen Serenity came to me one night when I first rememderd and orderd me not to tell or show anyone who I really was for if I did the Negaverse would now I'm the moon princess and would kill me said Serena. Why didn't you tell the scouts they would have kept it secert you could have trusted them said the shocked Luna. If they were trust worthy they wouldn't have betrayed me in the first place, if they were my true portectors they would have trusted me no matter what said Serena sadly.Then how come you are telling me now asked Luna. Because now that the scouts betrayed me and my family kicked me out of the house I have no one to relay on to help me so I had to tell you I need someone to trust said Serena. Wait! now that you don't have your broach to transform into Sailor Moon how are you going to fight? asked Luna. Rememder that silver rose I used last night Luna? asked Serena Yes how could I not? said Luna.Well I can use that to transform said Serena as she took out the silver rose.  
  
Serena held the rose above her and wisperd " Silver Moon Light Power" said Serena as she was surronded by light as she transformed. Her "meatballs" came out letting her hair flow lose, a long silver cape covered her back, white pants with a silver moon belt across the hip, then a pure white shirt conected to the cape with gold bottons on her sholders and last a silver mask covered her blue eyes. There standing in Serenas places was the "Moon Light Maiden".  
  
You look great Serena said Luna amazed at how misterious she looked. Thanks Luna said M.L.M ( Moon Light Maiden) as she powered down. But I still have one more thing to do bafore I'm ready to fight the Negaverse said Serena. Whats that asked Luna. My partner said Serena. Who is she asked Luna. You will find out soon enough Luna said Serena as she walked over to a door at the side of the room she opened it and inside was a temple with carvings of suns all over the plases and in the middle of the room was a table with a little box Serena walk over to it and opened it. Inside was a golden Gem shinring like the sun. Serena picked it up and said "let us go and find the prince of the Sun Kindom my partner". With that Serena and Luna left the manor to find the prince of the Sun.  
  
( Finally Done! so how do you guys like it? Tell me soon.) 


	4. Sun Light Knight

Sunlight knight  
  
{ I Don't own Sailor Moon }  
  
I don't know you guys I think we went to far last night I mean she did say she broke her ankle during a fight said Amy. And you believe her, come on Amy she was probably lying yelled Raye. But Raye Serena has nerver lied to us before ( Yeah right) she wouldn't lie about something like that said Amy. Fine if you want support that ditz then leave now Amy said Raye. No! Amy you can't leave we need our brain in fights your the one that gives us order in a battle said Lita. Well it's a lost cause now even with my brains we can't defeat the Negaverse without Serena yelled Amy getting really fustrated now. It's not all lost Amy I don't think Serena knew everything about the Silver Crystal I bet we'll figure out how to use it said Raye holding the Silver Crystal in her hand. I dought it but I'll try and work with said Amy wondering how Serena ever won the argurements with Raye.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
( Back to Serena and Luna)  
  
Serena was walking down the street makeing sure none of the scouts saw her, when she felt something, something she hadn't felt in months she felt one of the scouts links grow in loyalty she reached down into herself and saw Mercurey's link begin to get its glow back. This ment Amy was still loyal to her, Serena made a mental note to talk to Amy later.  
  
Serena do you now who your partner is? asked Luna. Of course I do said Serena. Well who is it Serena asked Luna. You'll find out soon said Serena she just loved driveing Luna nuts that was one of the things about her that wasn't apart of the act she put on. Then they came by the arcade and Serena stept inside. "Good no one is around" said Serena. Serena why are we in the arcade I thought we were looking foe your partner said Luna. We are looking for him Luna in fact I already found him along time ago said Serena.  
  
Hi Serena what are you doing here are you finally giving up that act of yours asked a voice behined a counter. Hi Anderw yes I have given up that act because I have no one to hide it from the scouts and Darian betrayed me and my "parents" kicked me out yesterday said Serena. What! Why? asked Anderw. I'll tell you later Anderw it a long story said Serena. So why are you out here then Serena asked Anderw. I'm here to give you your Sun Crystal that you have been looking for for so long said Serena. What! you finally found it dose this mean I can transeform now asked Andrew. Yep you will be the Sun LightKnight my partner said Serena. What!! you mean you have known along he was your partner cried Luna. Yes she has Luna before she met you, we were best friends in the silver millenninm said Anderw. Why didn't you say something asked Luna but already full well what the answer was. I wasn't alloud Luna you guy's are sopposed to get your memories back when I became a queen but now you can't because Darian and I aren't getting married any more said Serena sadly. So you said you found the Sun Crystal can I have it asked Anderw. Of course I almost forgot said Serena as she handed the crystal to Anderw.  
  
As soon as the Sun Crystal touched Anderws finger tips it begain to glow brightly like the sun as it begain to change into a golden ring and it fit perfictly on his finger.Wow that felt great said Anderw. It dose everytime Anderw come on sense the arcade is empty I can show you the new Moonlight manor said Serena. Sure close up and we will leave and you can also tell me about what happened last night said Andrew.  
  
As Serena and Anderw were walking towards Moonlight Manor they herd a bunch of screams comeing down the street and behined the screaming people was the most ugly monster Serena had ever seen. It had red eyes, pitch black body, was around 7 feet tall and had pure white fanges that were as sharp as a niddle.  
  
Ready to test your new Sun Crystal Anderw said Serena. Lets do it replied Anderw Golden Sun Light Power yelled Anderw ( Same outfit as Serenas only gold ) a second later The Sunlight Knight stood in Anderws place.  
  
Silver Moonlight Power! yelled Serena. Then in a flash of light the Moon Light Maiden stood in her place.  
  
By this time the inner scout had arived and were fighting the monster but weren't doing very good. Another thing the scouts didn't know is that now that they betrayed Serena there power had decreased to 50% hardly enough power to even scratch the monster.( Except Amy)  
  
The Sun Light Knight and Moon Light Maiden whatched and knew the scouts wouldn't stand a chance at befeating the monster so they made there entrence.  
  
Sun Light Inferno! yelled Sun Light.  
  
Sun lights attack blinded the monster to give Moon Light a time to power her attack.  
  
Moon light now held a long silver staff that had a silver full moon on the top. Moon Light aimed the staff at the monster and said:  
  
Moon Crystal Shards! yelled Moon Light.  
  
Then hundreds of tiny sharp crystals shot towords the monster until his was coverd in them then the monster was moon dust.  
  
The scouts in shock of what had happend stared at them until Raye being the pyro head she is said ( yelled) Who the hell are you?  
  
Firends of the Moon Princess if you know whats good for you will rememder that said Moon light. I don't take threats from you said Mars as she charged Moon Light but Sun light stood in her way sword in hand. Is this how you repay the once who just saved your life Sun Light said. If your friends that dits of a princess, sure said Mars as she jumped over Sun light and right infront of Moon Light Mars was about to attack Moon light when M.L. attacked first.  
  
Moon Lights staff begain to glow red as it draned Mars energy. Raye simply fell asleep and Moon Light floated Raye back to the other scouts and said next time I won't be so nice. With that Moon Light and Sun Light both leaped onto a near by roof and took off.  
  
Who were they? was the question that was on the scouts mind.  
  
( AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my comupter broke but it's up again enjoy) 


	5. The Aqua Ice Maiden and Spy

The Ice Maiden  
and Spy  
  
That night Amy got a message from Moon Light Maiden and it said to meet her at the park at 9:30 if she wanted to know the truth.  
P.S. DON'T tell the other scouts.  
  
Sailor Mercury came to the park no one was there,,, or at lest she thought. _____________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Moon light maiden was up in a tree when Mercury arrived she used her magic to make sure the other scout weren't with her it turned out they were at the other side of the park whatching mercury.  
  
Moon Light read their thoughts and it seemed like Mercury didn't even now they were there. Moon Light desided to make things more privet, her staff begain to glow and in a flash of light Moon light and Mercury disapperd.  
  
" Where did Mercury go and what was that light?" asked Venus  
" I have a feeling that Moon light person has to do with this" said Mars  
" Well I guess we will find out later" said Jupiter.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________ __  
  
(Back to Amy)  
  
" Where am I?" asked Mercury.  
  
Mercury was in a larg silver and gold hallway and on the ceiling was a silver cersent moon and a gold sun.  
  
"Welcome to the Moonlight manor Sailor Mercury I am the Moon light Maiden" said Moon Light.  
  
" And I am the Sun Light Knight" said Sun light.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Mercury  
  
" We have called you here to asked if you are still loyal to Serenity" said Moon Light.  
  
" Well now that I think about it yes I am, I beleave was made a bad mistake in kicking her out  
and I wish to say I'm very sorry and I was very wrong" said Mercury almost near tears.  
  
" Good because the scouts who have betrayed her have there powers redused to only 50% that means Mars, Jupiter, and Venus are no longer strong enough to fight the Negaverse" said Moon Light.  
  
" But if the others can't fight how well we beat them I'm not strong enough my powers are only for defense and Sailor Moon is the only one who can defeat the negaverse" said Mercury going hystarical now.  
  
"Mercury look at me"said Moon Light.  
  
Mercury looked up at Moon Light and was shocked at what she saw there standing infront of her was Serena and beside Serena was Anderw.  
  
"What!? Serena, Anderw how? w-when? I... I... I.. I.." Amy was so shocked she could bardly speak.  
  
"Amy I have lots to tell you come with me and I will explain everything" said Serena  
  
Serena explained eveything that she had rememderd who she really was a long time ago and that the Serena she knew was only an act.  
  
"So why am I here Serena from what you have told me you have enough power to defeat the Negaverse" said Amy.  
  
"Amy I need a spy for the inner sailor scouts to tell me if they are planning anything against me and I also need another member of my teem as the "Aqua Ice Maiden" said Serena.  
  
"You want me to be a memder of your teem?" asked Amy not really sure of what to do.  
  
"Yes " said Serena.  
  
"How? I can only transeform into Sailor Mercury" said Amy  
  
"You can transeform with this" said Serena as she handed Amy a light blue Crystal shaped as a tear drop.  
  
As soon as the crystal touched Amy's hand a light blue light flowed around Amy as the crystal turned into a necklace. Magicly Amy knew what to say "Aqua Ice Power!" she yelled.  
  
( AN: Same outfit as Serena' s only light blue and white)  
  
"Wow I like these costumes alot better then those puny mini skirts and the mask is just like my Mercury visor" said Amy.  
  
"It should be I made it myself" said Anderw.  
  
"Well thank you this with be very useful in battle" said Amy.  
  
'Well it's getting late I'll transport you back to the park, Oh! and Amy I would change into Mercury if I were you the scouts followed you to the park so I'm going to make it look like on your computer you were in a transe so the scouts won't get sudspicous" said Serena.  
  
" Alright Serena I'm reaby" said Mercury.  
  
"Okay see you tomorrow Amy" said Serena as she transported her back to the park.  
  
(AN: I so sorry it took so long my computer broke and we had to come up with enough money to fix it Oh yeah if there is anyone who likes Harry Potter and Cardcaptor Sakura Crossovers read my other story called "The Last Potter".) 


	6. The Light

Chapter 6  
  
It had been about a week since the betrayal and Amy was playing her spy part really well, she with the help of Serena made a fake Silver Crystal to replace the real one that Raye had. Raye and the others still hadn't figured out why their powers were so weak and never even subspected Amy of anything. Since Serena had the Silver Crystal now she put the Silver Rose and Silver Crystal together opening all new attacts. Mars, Venus and Jupiter mostly never noticed when Mercury didn't show for fights but had a new fighter in Moon Lights teem. (AN: man!! and they said Serena was dens, anyways back to the story)  
  
A huge monster was blasting everything in sight and Jupiter, Mars and Venus couldn't do a thing about it.  
  
:" What is going on here why are our powers so weak!!" cried Mars as her fire lierally bounced off the monster.  
  
" This one can't even feel our attacks at lest the last one tried to make us stop, if it weren't for that Moon Light Maiden the whole city might have been destroyed by now" said Jupiter.  
  
" Jupiter if I EVER hear you talk about that Moon light person again I'll kill you" yelled Mars  
  
" Geez!! Mars I was just stateing a fact no need to be so harsh!" yelled Jupiter.  
  
" Mars why do you hate Moon Light so much? its not like she is a enemy or something like that" said Venus.  
  
" I don't know theres just somthing framilier about her" said Mars.  
  
As Mars, Venus and Jupiter were talking, Mercury was telling Moon Light what was going on and the inners attacks were useless.  
  
" Mercury I want you to use your ice storm attack that way the others won't see me and Sun Light come in, and it will weaken and distract the Monster long enough for Sun light and I to kill it OK Moon Light out" said Moon Light.  
  
" Alright here it gose" said Mercury.  
  
" Mercury Ice Storm Blast!!" yelled Mercury  
  
The area foged up and that was when Moon Light and Sun Light made there opening.  
  
" Light of Selene Strike!!" yelled Moon Light as a beem of white light shot from her full moon staff.  
  
The attack injured the monsters right arm and it made him furious its eyes glowed red with anger and with its left arm fired blasts of dark energy at Moon Light but......  
  
" Golden Light Reflection!!!!" yelled Sun Light as a golden light surronded them both and the attack reflected back to the monster injuring it even more.  
  
Moon Light knew it was her turn to finish it off. She took out the Silver Rose it begain to Glow and she yelled " Silver Moon Crystalize" she then throw the rose at the monster, she got it stright in the chest and monter turned to crystal.  
  
Moon Light walk over to the monster and with a flick of her finger it shattered and dissapered. By now Mercury's fog had left and the other scouts looked at them in shock.  
  
"I think you scouts should stay out of the fights from now on before someone gets killed" said Moon Light.  
  
" Like hell we will who are you to tell us we can't fight" yelled Mars.  
  
" Your powers don't have any effect on the monsters therefore I suggest you take her advise and stay out of things you can't handle" said Sun Light.  
  
" Lets see you handle this Mars fireball Charge!" yelled Mars  
  
Moon Light just stood there and stared at the fire until it just stopped right infront of her and went out.  
  
" Hay!! What did you do? How did you do that? asked/yelled Mars.  
  
" Your powers don't have any effect on me" said Moon Light as she and Sun Light jumped away.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" Why didn't Mars's fire hurt you Serena? her powers maybe weaker but you didn't even use your sheild to stop her attack, why?' asked Anderw.  
  
" Because if they like it or not I am still their princess and there powers were made to protect me not hurt me thats why her fire went out when it came near me" said Serena.  
  
" Well I'm glad, I hate it when you get hurt" said Anderw  
  
Serena smiled at him her first ture smile in a long time. Anderw caught her stareing and asked " What are you thinking?"  
  
" How you haven't changed in over a thousend year" said Serena.  
  
" I can say the same thing about you " said Anderw  
  
" To bad I couldn't say the same thing about the scouts and Darian" said Serena sadly.  
  
" Yes they were a lot more loyal back then weren't they" said Anderw.  
  
" I miss them" said Serena.  
  
" Me too " said Anderw as he took Serena into a hug as she begain to sob in his arms.  
  
Anderw took Serena to the Moonlight Manor that night, she had fallen asleep in his arms and didn't have the heart to wake her up, she looked so peaceful. After he put her in her bed he walked into the living room and looked out the window as he stared at the full moon feeling it's warmth wash over him he fell asleep on the fold out bed and dreaned of the good times on the moon.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
( The Negaverse)  
  
" What is taking so long? you shouldn't be having a hard time with just thoughs four weak ninner scouts, I got rid of there leader by poisoning there minds with distrust and hatred, what is the hold up?" demanded a man sitting on a throne.  
  
" I.. I.. I'm ss..sorry my Lord, there is a girl who calls herself the Moon Light Maiden and there are others the Sun Light Knight and the Aqua Light Maiden who always kill my worriors before they can do what I tell them" said a another man who was neiling infront of him.  
  
" I don't have time for this Neon take care of our little problem in one week or I will kill you, got it" said the man on the throne in a evil cold voice.  
  
" Y Yes my lord" said Neon nervously.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(AN: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but my school work got in the way " I HATE SCHOOL!!!!!!" anyway tell me what you think and I need an idea on what to write next and ideas? magicgirl10 


	7. The Enemy

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning Andrew woke up to the smell of pancakes and now that he thought about it he was starving for he had not had anything to eat since the attack last night. He got up and went to the kitchen, there he saw Serena making pancakes that smelt so good they made his mouth water.  
  
" Good morning Andrew how did you sleep"asked Serena.  
  
"Very well Serena thank you, how about you" asked Andrew.  
  
One look at Serenas face told him all he needed to know.  
  
"I dreamed about the scouts, back on the moon they were so full of light, loyalty, and love but now I can feel hatred inside them even Darian, Raye seems to have the most I mean if I ran into her on the street she would probably kill me, the others are following who they think is the strongest and because of that battle that made me late they think Raye was stronger and more worthy of being a sailor Scout". said Serena who was now near tears.  
  
" Serena listen to me you are more worthy then any of them as much as I hate the thought of it you would give your life for all of them and trust me there aren't very many people who would give their life for and other and to be a good protector you need a big heart and they don't come any bigger the yours. There is still a chance Mina and Lita will come around, have you felt any loyalness at all form either of them? said Andrew.  
  
" I have,, but it was directed at Moonlight maiden and they don't know shes me" said Serena sadly.  
  
" Oh Sere, come on lets have some of mouth watering pancakes of yours and then we can go to the park I know how much you love it there" said Andrew as he guided Serena to the dinning room table.  
  
"Actually I was thinking about adding another room to the house want to help me after breakfast" asked Serena trying to sound cheerful but you could still see the sadness in her eyes.   
  
( At the Cherry Hill temple)  
  
" Come on Amy you are the brains of the sailor Scouts so can you tell me why the Silver Crystal isn't working!!!" Yelled Raye as she held the ( fake) silver Crystal in her hands.  
  
" Raye I think it may have something to do with you not being princess Serenity if I remember correctly ONLY royalty of the moon can use the Silver Moon Imperial Crystal" said Amy.  
  
At that statement Rayes fase went red steam came out of her ears. Amy smiled secretly this was a part of her way at getting back at Raye completely embarrassing her just like the way she did to Serena.  
  
" Speaking of our Moon Princess have any of you guys seen Serena? she hasn't been at school since the day we kicked her out" said Lita.  
  
" Yeah your right you would think one of us would have bumped into her by now" said Mina  
  
" You know now that I think about it I haven't seen Luna around either" said Artimus.  
  
" There is something fishy going on around here and I intend to find out what" thought Raye.  
  
" Mina! go over to Serena's house and see if her family knows where she is if they don't know try at Darien's, Lita! go and look around town in Serena's favorite places like the arcade or the ice cream parlor, Artimus see if you can find Luna anywhere see if she knows where meatball head is staying, and Amy see if you can find out why our powers are so weak" demanded Raye.  
  
When Amy was out of earshot from Raye and the others she took out her computer and oppened a silent link between her and Serena.  
  
"Amy here, Raye just finished ordering everyone around she and the others are finding it a little subspinious that they haven't ran into you any where and they are starting to look around, what should I tell them" said Amy.  
  
"Nothing for now Amy, come down to the moon light manor I'll talk to you there Andrew and I found something on our new emeny Serena out" said Serena.  
  
" Alright see you in alittle while" said Amy  
  
" Guys I'm going home to work on this see you tomorrow" said Amy.  
  
The Negeverse  
  
" Neon your plans are not yet finished, why?" asked a man overcast in shodows.  
  
" M,, m, m, my l, lord the Moonlight Maiden and Sunlight knight keep on interfering their powers are to strong for my monsters, I need more power m,mm, m, my l,l,l l,,, lord" said Neon nervously. (He does alot of that)  
  
"Very well, but if you fail don't bother coming back, this is your last chance" said the lord as he held out his hand and pushed his dark energy out of him until it formed a hidious monster.  
  
The monsters eyes were blood red, it's teeth were razer sharp and filled with venom. The monster it self was 7 feet tall and had energy flowing around it.  
  
" This monster is ten times more powerful then normal ones make good use of it" said the lord.  
  
" Y,y,yy, yes my lord" said Neon.  
  
(MoonLight Manor)  
  
When Amy got to the moonlight manor she begain to search for Serena and Andrew but it was useless she looked in every room she knew of, she thought they would be in the computer room but it was empty. Then something caught her eye it was a black door with a long sword on it, Amy walked closer to investigate the sword, it had a moon and a sun ingraved on the blad aswell as three others, one of them was shining a light blue while the other two remained blank.  
  
Amy reached out and touched the one that was glowing blue. The door openned and inside stood Serena and Andrew.  
  
" What are you guys doing in here?" asked Amy.  
  
" Oh! Amy welcome to our enemy investigation lab" said Serena.  
  
" What did you guys find?" asked Amy.  
  
" Dark energy, it was left behind in the fight last night, I must say I never thought I would see this energy signeture again" said Andrew.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Amy  
  
"You see Amy the sun kindom wasn't apart of the silver alience and it ran its own kindom ruled by King Baldur my father, but I was not first born I have a half brother, Nightron who was going to take the throne of the sun kingdom, but evil grow inside him after his mother died in war. He thought the scouts of the silver millennium killed her when he arived in the middle of the fight he saw the scouts doing magic on her and he thought they were killing her when really they were trying to heal her with a magical link forceing there powers inside her, healing her wounds, she only needed alittle more magic but he stopped them and his mother died soon after by a unhealed cut. He was convinced the scouts killed his mother and sought more power to destroy them but Queen Serenity used the power of the crystal and sealed him away in a void of nothingness. I thought I had seen the last of my brother but this energy is his" said Andrew.  
  
" So you think our new enemy is your half brother?" asked Amy.  
  
" Yes I wouldn't put it passed him he always went out looking for trouble" said Andrew.  
  
" But Andrew what would he gain from attacking earth?" asked Serena.  
  
" I can't be sure it dosen't look like he's going after the scouts yet, thoughs monsters practiclly ignore them as their trying to attack it" said Andrew.  
  
"Guys look at this I think I found something" said Serena.  
  
Up on the computer screen was a picture of two monters, the biggest of the two was the one that attacked Serena in the ally way making her late for the other fight. The other monster on the screen was the one that were always attacking the city completly ignoring the scouts.  
  
" The big one on the left was the one that made me late in the frist place and according to this that is probebly was it was sopposed to do, it's heveily equipped with wepons but not enough energy to use them to their full, as for the other one its energy is minimal and has only one attack "Nega Blast" but as it walks through the city it sucks energy inside its self, I think it's an energy collector" said Serena  
  
" So Nightron is trying to get enough energy to breakout of the void the Queen sent him a thousand year ago" said Amy.  
  
" Thats right" said Serena.  
  
" Why not just get his monster to kill us?" asked Amy.  
  
" He wants to kill the scouts with his own hands" said Andrew sadly.  
  
Suddenly an alerm went off, Serena, Andrew, and Amy turned to the computer screen, on it was the most evil looking monster they had ever seen. The monster was holding an unconscious teenage girl in its claws. Then a man apperd on the screen and said:  
  
" To the Moonlight Maidan, Aqualight Maiden and Sunlight Knight you have one hour to come here and battle if you don't make  
it in time this innocent life will be killed"  
  
With that the screen went blank.  
  
" That monster is very strong stronger then any monster we have ever fased, this monsters purpose is very clear, to kill us' said Serena.  
  
" And once we'er gone the scout won't stand a chance at protecting earth from those energy sucking monsters" said Andrew.  
  
"Amy guess it's time to show your self as the Aqua ice Maidan you ready" asked Serena.  
  
" As ready as I'll ever be Serena" said Amy.  
  
" Silver Moon Light Power" "Golden Sun Light Power" "Aqua Ice Power!"  
  
The trio ran down the street under the cover of darkness, the night air was still as if knowing a fight agianst light and dark was about to occure. (AN: Sorry!!! I'm just getting over the worst case of writers block as you can see, it might be a little while before I will write the next chapter I still have another story to update anyway tell me what you all think. magicgirl10 


	8. No News is Good News

Chapter 8

(Thank you silvermoongoddess58 for e-mailing me I guess I just needed to know people still wanted to read my story and give me an idea)

Last time on The Scouts Betrayal-

_" Neon your plans are not yet finished, why?" asked a man overcast in shodows.  
" M, m, m, my l, lord the Moonlight Maiden and Sunlight knight keep on interfering their powers are to strong for my monsters, I need more power m,mm, m, my l,l,l l, lord" said Neon nervously. (He does alot of that)  
"Very well, but if you fail don't bother coming back, this is your last chance" said the lord as he held out his hand and pushed his dark energy out of him until it formed a hidious monster.  
The monsters eyes were blood red, it's teeth were razer sharp and filled with venom. The monster it self was 7 feet tall and had energy flowing around it.  
" This monster is ten times more powerful then normal ones make good use of it" said the lord.  
" Y,y,yy, yes my lord" said Neon._

_" So you think our new enemy is your half brother?" asked Amy_

_" Yes I wouldn't put it passed him he always went out looking for trouble" said Andrew_

_Suddenly an alerm went off, Serena, Andrew, and Amy turned to the computer screen, on it was the most evil looking monster they had ever seen. The monster was holding an unconscious teenage girl in its claws._

_"Amy guess it's time to show your self as the Aqua ice Maidan you ready" asked Serena.  
" As ready as I'll ever be Serena" said Amy.  
" Silver Moon Light Power" "Golden Sun Light Power" "Aqua Ice Power!"  
_

Now on with the story-

Moonlight, Sunlight, and Aqua Light ran down the streets of tokyo readying them selves for what was about to happen. When they got to the park, Neon was waiting for them inside a large black magic ring.

"We're here now let the girl go!" yelled Moonlight.

"Well you see I can't do that, the girls life force is now what is runing this ring you see around

me and if you try to destroy it you will destroy her". said Neon as he pointed his finger at the girl

wraped up in energy sucking cords.

_""Aqua can you get a lock on the girl so I can use my powers to get her out of there""_thought Moonlight to Aqua light.

_""Hold on I have to see what this rings power will do if we go through it, Ah! there moonlight you won't be able to go thought without you energy getting zipped but sunlight and I can."_thought Aqua Light to Moonlight.

_""But moonlight is the only one who can destory a monster this strong""_thought Sunlight the both of them.

Moonlight looked over to Neon who gave her an evil smirk.

_""This is exactly what he planned he wants us split up so he can take us down one by one""_thought Moonlight to the others.

_""So what do we do?""_asked Sunlight.

_""Follow my leed and focus your energy""_said Moonlight as she closed her eyes and begane to glow.

Sunlight and Aqualight followed glowing their own respected colours. Then Moonlight held out her hands motioning for them both to hold on.

"Lights of Silver, Gold, and Aqua form together to comsume this Darkness!" yelled Moonlight.

The magic lights from each of them formed into a ball, the silver light made the core as the gold and aqua lights formed the outer layer, protecting the silver core.

The gold and aqua ball passed through the dark ring with no problem. Once inside the ring they flew over to the girl who was tied up in energy cords.In a flash of silver light the girl was freed and the dark ring around them disapperd. After that the lights returned back to their owners.

" What how did you do that!" yelled Neon.

Moonlight and the others ignored him; they were busy getting the girl to safety.

"Aqua if you would" said Sunlight motioning for her to use one of her specail abilitys.

"Right, Celesial Ice Dome!"yelled Aqua light as she made a protective shell around the girl to make sure she wouldn't be captuerd again during the battle.

"All of you are to medlesome!" yelled Neon as he raised his and the monster they had seen before stood infront of him.

Before any of them could react razer sharp blades had moonlight and sunlight backed up against a tree with the pionts aimed at their neaks.

"Moonlight Sunlight!" yelled Aqua but all to soon a blade was pointed at her neck also.

" Well that wasn't much of a fight now was it" taunted Neon before he turned to the monster and said "kill them slowly, I want to see them in pain for all the problems they made for me".

The monsters eyes glowed a brighter red and the sharp blades slowly made their way closer to the necks of the Light Gaurdians. Right when the blade was about touch their necks when it hit a barrier of magic, everyone seemed confused no one noticed Aqua's ice vanish and the dark figure inside stood up holding a glowing star in her a hand.

" Honestly Neon I can't belieave you sank this low joining up with Nightron" said the mysterous figure.

"Who the hell are you?' yelled Neon

The figure stepped into the light she had shoulder length wavy black hair and was wearing a outfit similar to Moonlights only it was black with sparkles glittering on it like a clear starry night sky.

" I am the Starlight Maiden and you don't know who your messing with" said the Starlight.

"Stars Of Destiny Clash!" attacted Starlight. Lights appeared around her, they zoomed off towards Neon the lights begain spining around him as they closed on him. He screamed as if he was burning from the intense light he just kept on screaming and screaming until he went silent droped to the ground.

Moonlight for one split second saw peace in Neons eyes no evil or cowardness just peace before they turned lifeless and died.

As for the monster it went into a blind rage without anyone to control it it went wild.

Moonlight was still pined against the tree when the monster saw her and before she could move out of the way the monter sunk it venomous teeth into her arm.

"Sunlight INFERNO!" yelled Sunlight.

The attack was enouph to get the monter off of Moonlight but only to make the monster angier and attack Sunlight instead.

It tackled Sunlight to the ground and openned it jaws attempting to bit him. Fortunatly its chance never came.

" Silver Moon Crystalize!" yelled Moonlight as she tried to remain steady on her feet.

"Moonlight" yelled Sunlight and Aqua as they ran to her side.

"Are you alright" askd Sunlight as he helped her keep her balence.

" I'll be fine I am just alittle dizzy" said Moonlight. ( Keep in mind that they don't know about the venom in the monsters teeth...yet)

"Hay what are you doing here" came the now cold voice of Sailor Mars.

"Late like always scouts" stated Starlight.

"Who are you"demaned Mars.

"That is none of your concern scout" said Starlight in very bored tone.

" Who says!"yelled Mars as her temper started to flare up.

" I do" said Starlight in the same bored voice.

"Why you..."said Mars.

" Mars let it go we were too late for this round so there is no point fighting with them" said Jupiter as push Mars away form them, when Mars back was turned Jupiter winked at them.

Even in her weaked state Moonlight felt link between her and Jupiter strenghten even though

Jupiter didn't know who her real idenity was.

The scouts left and the Light Gaurdians got to know the knew the new member of their team.

" Thanks alot for saving us back there we weren't really expecting it to be that fast" said Sunlight.

" No problem I owed it to you anyway for saving my life inside that ring earlier" said Starlight.

" Moonlight whats wrong?" asked Sunlight as he suddunly found himself holding Moonlight up.

" I don't know I'm just so tierd" wispered Moonlight as she fell to the ground and transformed back to Serena.

" Serena! Serena wake up!" yelled Andrew who was now in a panic.

" Come on we have to get her back to the manor, she is starting to ran a fever and her power levels are darngerously low" said Amy switching in to doctor mode.

" I'll go with you that bite on her arm is no normal bite. That might be the cause of what has happend to her" said Starlight as she transformed back into an ordinary girl with ice blue eyes wearing a black sweater and blue jeans.

Once the were back at the manor Amy started all of her tests to find out what was wrong with Serena.

" Amy do you know what is wrong with her yet?" asked Andrew.

" I think Aurora is right about that bite on her arm, when that monster bit her it must have injected some sort of poison into her but I can't find a way to stop it yet" said Amy who rapidly

typing on her mini-computer.

" What is the poison doing to her Amy?" asked Aurora.

" Well besides a very high fever it is also affecting her power levels causing them to be very low one minute and very high the next, with those many changes in power levels it could cause her to go into shock and stop breathing" explained Amy.

" You have to find a way to stop it Amy, you just have to I can't stand seeing her like this" pleaded Andrew who had yet to take his eyes off of Serena.

_  
_" I won't rest until I find a way to stop it Andrew" said Amy.


End file.
